


Poisoned Memories

by MsRandelyn



Series: Push Me Away, Pull Me Back In [1]
Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRandelyn/pseuds/MsRandelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the person they all thought was dead finds their way back to the group, somehow still alive, Glenn is left alone with only a broken heart and his poisoned memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieIcePick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieIcePick/gifts).



> This was written to the song "Bones" by Ginny Blackmore, and inspired by an idea of a friend of mine. I put in a few twists on and made it my own. It's somehow turned into something I'm kinda proud of. She was the first to read it, so as a gift to her for giving me this marvelous idea and putting up with me until I finished I decided to post this as my first work on here.

Glenn’s eyes flicker across the cell block to watch rough hands working on the metal string of a crossbow. It’s stained with blood again and the owner of the formidable weapon is using a scrap of what was once a white towel to gently clean off the mix of blood and rotten walker brains. It’s slow and precise work, but he can see the tension in the hunter’s shoulders fading away the longer he sits there. Those familiar hands working with such gentleness to clean the grime from his most prized possession.

His mind betrays him as it drifts back to a time when those strong hands moved just as carefully across his skin. He remembers the gentle kisses, and whispered words filled with so much affection, that they used to share. When it was just the two of them together wrapped in the calming warmth of each other’s arms. Thinking of how they used to be does nothing but make him hurt more. He wishes they could go back to how they were before…

The other man’s head snaps up, as if he can feel where the Korean’s thoughts are headed.

He feels the man’s eyes practically burning a hole into his soul as they stare into each other’s eyes. His eyes begin to soften and Glenn’s heart begins to beat wildly in his chest, because for the first time in weeks those beautiful eyes look at him in such a loving way that has him hoping again. Hoping that there’s still a chance for them to be the way they used to be. Back in the time of warm whispers and sweet kisses.

Those beautiful eyes catch sight of some kind of movement behind him and they drift away from him and lock onto something behind his back. The blue eyes begin to harden and all traces of the warmth on his face slip away. His heart starts to pick up again, not with hope this time, but with panic. He was so close to having his hunter come back to him, but now it’s all been shattered, and that could mean only one thing.

Glenn watches with a sense of dread as he throws down the now soiled rag with a huff as he stands up, taking his crossbow with him, and stalks out of the block without looking back even once. If he had perhaps he might have seen the hurt etched on the Korean’s face. He might have seen that he was once again breaking Glenn’s heart. He can feel his eyes watering, but he tries so hard to hold it back. He tries desperately to hold on to the last few pieces of his pride he has left.

He can’t cry now, later when he can be alone with his misery, that’s when he will allow himself to break down. 

He can’t let himself do it now because he knows without a doubt what is behind him. He can feel the man behind him watching silently. He hears footsteps as the man begins to slowly circle around him, keeping a fair distance between them, the footsteps only stop when the imposing body of the oldest Dixon is standing directly in front of him. Glenn keeps his head down. He can feel the anger and disgust radiating off of him without even looking at his face. He feels his insides beginning to burn the longer the man stares at him.

No, he doesn’t just stare. He attempts to bore holes in the younger man’s head with his eyes. 

“Think I wouldn’t catch yah lookin?” 

He sounds almost like he’s pleased with himself for catching the Korean making goo-goo eyes at his baby brother. Glenn knows better though. He can feel the danger laced in with amusement. He knows Merle’s mood swings well enough by now that nothing good is going to come from this.

For him, or for Daryl.

His throat feels like it’s starting to close so he clears his throat to try to make the itchy feeling go away. The younger man flinches as the older Dixon takes three quick strides towards him and ducks his head so that his face invades the Korean’s sight. He doesn’t dare move away, no matter how badly his mind tells him to get away from the taller man. He shrinks in on himself, trying to make himself appear smaller, in front of the already larger man. 

“I better not catch yah lookin again, chink. This s’yer last warnin.”

All of the warmth and fake humor has left his voice, and he can hear the hatred aimed at him loud and clear this time. Glenn’s insides turn to ice and his hands clench into fists that dangle limply at his sides. He’s not sure what the older man has planned for the threat comes with this last warning, but he knows he never wants to find out. Glenn sneaks a look at the other man and sees him looking him over before he snorts and begins to back away.

He turns to leave in the same direction his brother left in, and Glenn doesn’t breathe again until he’s gone. He notices numbly as the bulkier Dixon stomps away that he doesn’t walk in the same quiet, graceful way, that the smaller brother does. 

His mind betrays him once again as it conjures up images of the younger Dixon, the woods all around him, stepping with a practiced ease and not making a sound. The way he moves so silently, his steps so sure and smooth, it’s almost graceful. There’s an elegance in the way he’s so at peace surrounded by nature. Glenn was the only one who was ever so amazed at the sight of his hunter when he was like this. Completely in his element amongst the trees. 

He hadn’t even known the small smile had worked its way onto his face until it’s suddenly gone.

As quickly as it came the warm feeling disappears. He realizes, with an ache in his heart, that he’ll never get to see that peaceful look on his hunter’s face again. It hurts, but he knows he needs to accept it now before he makes it any harder on himself. That the gentle and caring man he knew isn’t his anymore. 

That man doesn’t even exist anymore under the watchful eye of his older brother.

He forces his feet to make their way into his cell and sinks down into a corner to hide his tears from prying eyes. Glenn is left alone and heartbroken, with only his warm memories to cling to, as he buries his face in his knees and lets a choked sob slip from between his lips. What once brought happiness now only succeeds in making the pain in his heart worse, as he thinks of every lingering touch.

He thinks of the nights in the dead of winter when they would lay wrapped up together in only one sleeping bag. By choice rather than necessity.

He can almost hear the other man’s heartbeat in his ear and feel the warmth of his chest against his cheek. He’ll never feel that warmth again, or hear the steady beating of the other’s heart so close to his own. 

The hunter may have his family back, but all the Korean has left is his poisoned memories.


End file.
